


Fucking Vegas

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show sucks.  Then Tommy does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Vegas

Adam storms off stage. Everything that could go wrong tonight _has_ gone wrong, from the long delay getting started to the sound being jacked up to the crazy fucking audience, and not crazy in the good way. He'd been planning to change it up a little, something special for Vegas, but by the first costume change he called it all off. Fuck it. All he wanted to do was get through the set, and somehow he had, and a damn good acting job it had been, too.

And despite everything, he's still left the stage hard as a rock. Fucking performance kink. Gets him every single time.

Back in his dressing room, he slams the door and slumps back against it, a delirious mixture of anger and lust coursing through his veins. He can feel his hips moving, thrusting against the air, looking for friction, for release, and a groan escapes his lips.

And then there _is_ pressure there, exactly where he needs it, and his eyes fly open to see Tommy, standing there with his perfect cheekbones and ridiculous eyelashes and those fucking _lips,_ outlined just so with that red-black lipstick he's been so fond of lately...and his hand is on Adam's cock, palming it through the sweat-soaked fabric of his stage pants, and fuck, they should really talk about this, but Adam's not in the mood for talking, and there's no hesitation in Tommy's eyes.

He gets a hand on Tommy's shoulder and shoves him down to his knees, not hard, but insistent, and Tommy goes willingly, melts under Adam's touch like he does every night on stage. They're both fumbling with Adam's pants, hands and fingers tangling until Adam shoves Tommy's hands away. He gets the offending material out of the way, and fuck, he doesn't know if he's ever been this hard. It's not just the performing now, it's Tommy, kneeling before him, looking up at him with heat burning in his eyes and his lips parted, his tongue darting out, leaving a glossy shine on top of the heavy lipstick.

And then he's got one hand on the back of Tommy's head and the other on his cock, guiding it into Tommy's mouth, and he's groaning again at the sight of Tommy's lips spreading around him into a perfect O. He thrusts in, shallow, grasping at the last straws of rational thought, trying to be nice, keep from hurting. It's good, warm and wet, and it's enough, so much better than nothing.

But Tommy is rolling his eyes, and he reaches up to lay a hand over the one Adam has resting in his hair, and he _pushes_ himself down onto Adam's cock, forcing it to the back of his throat. Adam sucks in a harsh breath, lost in the sudden rush of pleasure, and he almost misses the way Tommy reacts, his eyes closing, his hand working at his own pants and disappearing inside.

And oh yeah, he can do this. This is perfect. Adam's hand tightens in Tommy's hair, and he lets himself go, thrusting hard, deep, and oh fuck it's good, Tommy writhing on the end of his cock, stroking himself, both of them becoming progressively louder and louder, a chorus of grunts and moans and expletives, and there's probably more than one person who can hear everything that's happening right now, but Adam can't bring himself to give a flying fuck.

Adam doesn't ease up when he comes, just lets all the anger and frustration and desire come flooding out of him and down Tommy's throat, and Tommy is coming apart under him, trying to swallow everything and failing, streaks of white trickling out at the corners of his mouth, running down his chin, and oh god his lipstick is _everywhere,_ and Adam thinks he's never looked more beautiful.

They come down together, Adam slipping out of Tommy's mouth and sliding down the door to collapse on the floor, Tommy rubbing his jaw as he comes to lay next to him. And they really probably should talk now, but this is the first time Adam's felt like himself all day, and he's not going to ruin it just yet if he doesn't have to. Instead, he puts an arm around Tommy, and lets his head rest on the top of Tommy's where he's nuzzling into Adam's neck, and they fade out of the world for a little while, letting the afterglow take them away.


End file.
